


Sleep apnea or whatever

by MaryaDmitrievnaLikesSundays



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/M, i’m so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryaDmitrievnaLikesSundays/pseuds/MaryaDmitrievnaLikesSundays
Summary: I’m so fucking tired and my family is falling apart this is fucking bullshit read it and have a good day





	Sleep apnea or whatever

He inhales.

He exhales.

He thinks about Natasha.

He inhales.

He exhales.

He thinks about Natasha.

He inhales.

 

 

 

 

He exhales.

He has sleep apnea and sometimes doesn’t breathe.


End file.
